The Room Where It Happened
by Not Andie Smith
Summary: Peter is minding his own business when he gets attacked by the Avengers! The Avengers are just carrying out orders from Fury to capture the Wall-crawling hero not knowing he's a 15 year old kid. And not knowing fury's real intentions with that kid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I originally posted this while writing When you're gone who remembers your name not knowing how much work that it wold be on top of school. I think I have everything sorted out now we shall see how much a can balance.**

* * *

Everyone in New York had heard the Daily Bugle reports on the vigilante Spider-man. It seemed the city was pretty split on him. You either loved him or hated him. He was either a Hero or a Mence. But who is he?

 _Who is he?_ Almost every New Yorker had that thought at least. The man behind the mask is so secretive. Maybe that's why people didn't trust him. Maybe if Tony Stark had never said the line 'I am Ironman' the public wouldn't trust him her.

In the beginning, people thought it was just to protect his wife or kids. But more and more reports came in, Spider-man helps the Russian human trafficking ring. Spider-man breaks into a bank. Spider-man seen in building with bomb inside.

It didn't help that the guy was so secretive. It was suspicious. That's when the NYPD put a warrant out for his arrest, which made the few indecisive citizens turn against him.

Peter just watched it all happen in front of him. He was just trying to do some good, and sure he still tries to help people. But it's hard when they don't want to be saved by him.

People scream when they see him swinging above. That meant no more churros from nice old ladies or hanging out by food carts.

Peter rolled his eyes while watching the news. He got shot in the arm stopping the Yakuza from spreading a new drug throughout the city. And what did he get in return? An old man screaming about Spider-man being a menace.

He knew May was making extra tacos so they could eat together. He wasn't sure if he was up for it. Sure Mays job made it so nights like these were rare. But he wanted to finish his homework, go out and patrol and maybe get a good night sleep.

He promised to only take on small stuff, maybe he was being too ambitious recently. But if he didn't stop them who would? It's too small for the Avengers to go after, to big for the police. Peter couldn't just sit idly by and watch as people spread poison through the city. He wasn't just going to let the Russians ship random girls around. No, he would at least try. Even if the job was thankless.

He rubbed his arm mindlessly while watching the daily bugle.

"Dinners ready Peter," May said setting his taco on the table.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

May might not be the most observant, but she noticed him using his left arm when he is right handed. She saw the slight flinch when he moved it.

"Who was it this time? Flash?" She asked.

Peter looked up confused than quickly looked down to the ground, "Uh no one. I um tripped." He answered.

She had tried over and over again to help him with his bullies. She saw the bruises. But when she went to the school they simply said they were doing there best, but if Peter didn't want to report any of it, there wasn't much they could do.

He ate fast and quickly left mumbling about turning in early. So she ate alone. Washed the dishes. She opened her computer to scroll through the news before she went to sleep. She heard Peter yell, "Night" through the walls and saw his light click.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Avengers all sat around the table, listening to Fury talk about how bad their last mission went.

"Any of my men could have been hurt cause of your idiocy Stark." Fury said, calling out Tony who had been spaced out until that point.

"Ya, but none of them did." He said sitting up, "What's your point to all this. Make us less confident?"

"I'm trying to tell you all, actions have consequences. Which leads me to the point of this meeting-"

"You've been talking for an hour and haven't gotten to the point yet?" Stark groaned

"Spider-man." Fury finished. He pulled a file out of seemingly nowhere.

"This freak in spandex has been running around the city terrorizing the cities and helping out crime organizations. And look at what we have on him." He said motioning towards the file.

Steve had already grabbed it and looked over the very few pages inside.

"There's nothing in here. It just says unknown over and over again."

"That's cause there's nothing on this 'man'. He had avoided S.H.I.E.L.D and the public alike."

"So he's smart," Tony said.

"Yes, no one seems to know anything about him except he mainly stays in Queens."

"Okay, why are you showing us all this?" Bruce asked.

"He's your next mission."

* * *

 **Okay so I wrote this a long while ago so the writing could be better. I'm really excited to write something new like this. Anyway thanks for reading. Leave a review if ya feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Imma be real. I had a lot of time to write this, but I got carried away with family and relaxing that I put it off. So now it's 3 am and I have school tomorrow, so if it seems more bad than usual that's why.**

* * *

Peter carefully crawled out of the window, sliding it shut with his foot.

He still was careful of his hurt arm, even though it had nearly been a full 24 hours since he had gotten shot, and the wound had nearly healed all the way. Taking his time to get to the more crime filled areas of the city.

He heard a person yelling below him and turned quickly dropping to the ground. landing between a man holding a gun and a woman clutching her bag.

The sudden movements must have scared the man because he fired the gun less than a second after Peter had landed.

He jumped out of the way, firing a web towards the lady and pulling her off to the side.

He ran towards the wall taking two steps then flipped off of it kicking the man across the head.

The man dropped to the ground and Peter fired webs locking him in place.

He took a few deep breaths before turning to the lady, who was leaning against the wall cradling her arm.

He must have thrown her a little to hard, quickly walking towards her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am. Here let me take a loo-" While approaching her the lady landed once solid kick to the gut knocking the air out of him.

She scrambled upwards yelling, "Stay away from me you freak." Before racing off back into the lit up streets.

"You're welcome." He whispered, walking over to the man and digging through his pockets until he found the mans phone.

He dialed 911 when the operator picked up he just said the street corner and he had tried to mug someone.

He fired a few extra webs after the man woke up and started to struggle against them.

He waited around until he heard the sirens approaching then quickly ran off, ending up on a rather high rooftop.

He sat up there for a little bit constructing a web hammock and listened to the city below him.

He heard an old lady slip quickly found her and helped her up, but once she saw who it was she threatened to beat him and called the police. Other people were rushing over to help her, so Peter decided it would be best to leave.

Stopped a guy from breaking into a car, helped an old lady gather groceries she dropped and even stopped a robbery in the apartment building a block or two away from his hammock.

Peter eventually retreated back to his makeshift web bed but quickly realized how tired he was.

He knew he needed to head back, but his eyes slowly slid shut before he could.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He didn't want to necessarily sneak up on the person, but Natasha and Clint who had been following him for around an hour said he was acting tired and they recommended that he wait until the spider was sleeping to walk up to him.

And I should be simple. The person was sleeping, he would walk up inject the medication that was Bruce approved, and then move him to the tower holding area where they could unmask and integrate the guy.

He left his suit a few buildings over because he has heard reports of the guy having really good senses, which means he would hear the suit coming from a mile away.

Natasha and Clint where already on the roof when he arrived, they had their syringes as well but looked more tired and cold then ready to help.

They motioned over to the edge of the roof where the guy had connected a bunch of his webbing stuff to a heater unit and the roof of the room that leads onto the roof.

One of his hands was lazily hanging off the side, his chest slowly rising and falling.

Stark took a few steps forwards, uncapping the needle. Slowing down slightly to not make any sound.

Tony hadn't noticed anything change when the spider suddenly jumped up, falling out of the hammock, but landing in a crouched pose.

The eyes on the mask suddenly widening, as it locked eyes with the needle and Tony Stark.

He could see the person sigh, before flipping backward off the roof, sending a web and catapulting off.

"God dammit Tony." Clint said, "I tirrrrreddd." He complained while Natasha called for Wanda and Steve to join them. The getting onto the Quinjet

Tony taking off trying to catch up with him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was studded awake to his spidey sense throbbing, scaring him off of his bed. He looked up and saw Tony Stark.

 _OhmygoditsTonyfuckingStark._

His sense still full throttle he looked at Mr. Starks hand.

 _OhmygodTonyStarkistryingtokidnapme. That's awesome! NO wait that's very bad._

He flipped off the building knowing that Tony Stark would most likely follow, and tried to get as much distance between them as possible.

He heard another person say they were tired, then the suit which made him super excited and terrified at the same time.

He dropped back to the ground next to the garbage can, seeing if he had left any of his spare clothes behind, but it seemed once again that someone had taken it.

Great.

He turned on his heel running down the alley way to his right about to cross the street when his senses went off again telling him to move back.

A shield flew across right in front of him.

He fired two more webs catapulting himself across the street onto a building and trying to climb away.

Something, that looked like red electricity wrapped around his stomach and was starting to try and pull him away from the building, which was successful making his head smack against the pavement.

He rolled over one of his hands up slightly as he let out a small groan.

"Hey- what the hell." He said, so thankful that he had decided to put a voice modulator in his mask because his voice was extra high right now. I mean it's not every day you get to meet your heroes, and definitely not every day when they try and kidnap you.

"Stay down." A voice from above said, he felt the pressure of the red stuff keeping him to the ground.

Opening his eyes he saw Captain America crouching over him. In any other case he would have totally geeked out, but every fiber of his body told him to run. His spidey sense taking over he sent a web that landed on the feet of the girl, who he was pretty sure was scarlet witch, pulling them out from under her.

The red stuff holding him down disappearing he landed a kick on Mr. Rogers hopping upwards, then immediately regretting it.

"OH, I'm so sorry! That was a little harder than it should have been. I- uh gotta go."

Swinging away before Scarlett could get back up.

He had been swinging for a good minute before he saw the Quinjet. It must have distracted him because he didn't notice the suit not far behind him.

Tony fired his repulsors at Peter, who tried to get out of its way, but landing on his side. He let out a little yelp, as it burned and cut into him.

He dropped quickly, and heard the jet and suit turning to go grab him, luckily he ended up near a manhole, pulled it open and dropped inside.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When he woke the next day, smelling like the sewer, and the aching pains of the fight before he knew he wasn't going to make it to school. He was surprised he had been able to get back without collapsing in pain.

May called his school then hurried off to work, leaving Peter laying in bed, his hair wet from the numerous showers, none completely getting the stench off of him.

He devoured half the food in the kitchen, taking a few hour nap and woke up feeling better, though his side still hurt like hell.

He wanted to go patrol, that way he could stay home that night, catch up on work he missed and get a good night's sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

The Avengers attacked him. They tried to drug him.

 _Don't meet your heroes kids._ He thought to himself, _they might end up trying to kidnap you._

But he saw his suit, newly stitched back up from the battle last night, and decided as long as he kept a low profile and went home before it got dark he should be fine.

And that's exactly what he did. He stopped a guy from stealing a bike and a purse snatcher. Swung around a little bit though promised himself he wouldn't go far, and to stay away from the Tower.

By the time sunset rolled around, he was sitting on top of a building only a few blocks away from his house, eating a churro.

He was scrolling through his phone, mostly talking to Ned about what happened that day.

"Hey there." A voice said from behind Peter shocking him so much that he dropped both his churro and his phone. Catching the churro mid-air, but watching his phone shatter on the concrete below.

He stared down at it in defeat for a moment before turning around and seeing Tony again, stepping out of his suit his hands raised.

"Sorry about that- I'll get you a new one." He said quickly.

Peters spidey sense wasn't giving him anything so he relaxed a little bit, rolling down his mask.

"You coming to try and kill me again?" Peter asked a little more harsh than he intended.

Stark moved a little more forward seeing how Peter would react, but he stayed still.

"We never intended for there to be a fight, but fall asleep on your hammock and wake up… well somewhere else."

"What's with the sudden interest in me? What did I do? I can name 4 other vigilantes in this city alone."

Tony moved a little to the right to make it clear he wasn't going to run at him but kept walking ending up next to Peter sitting on the ledge.

"Not every vigilante has been working with the yakuza- or the Irish, not all of them have been linked to King Pin."

"Oh my god I can't believe you- Tony Stark- would believe an idiot like Jameson." He said.

"Well, we will just have to figure this all out later."

Peter rolled his mask up to finish eating the churro, "Or you could-" His vision started to blur and he felt dizzy, "Could have jus ask-" He looked down at the churro. The churro had been drugged.

He slowly fell backward and could feel Tony catch him. Then he was out.

* * *

 **IKIKIKIKIKIKIK it's a meh chapter but I wrote this really late, and I still have to write another. I promise the next one will be very put together.**

 **-Andie Lynn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm trying to make the wait for chapters shorter, but idk when this will come out and my teachers love making my life hell so.**

 **Also because I'm trying to squeeze in time for two fics twice a week they might be a little less than 1000 words. Im sorry. But I neeeeeeeed to sleep at some point.**

* * *

Tony felt guilty carrying out Fury's order on the spider guy. Especially guilty dragging the poor guy's lifeless body into the quinjet, praying to god no one saw him doing it.

Bruce was on the jet and helped Tony set the guy onto a gurney. Tony watched from afar at the front of the jet pretending to be needed there.

Finally, he walked back over and saw Bruce cutting portions of the suit off, examining the guy, who was very skinny and had many scars.

Tony reached to pull off the mask but Bruce pushed his hand away, "We've done enough to violate this guy's privacy, the least we can do is let him keep the mask on."

Tony's hand retreated to his pocket, looking up towards the ceiling and saying, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. give me the height and weight of this guy."

"He is 5'10 and 167 lbs." Is responded seconds later.

"Tony I got this, I just need to make sure he isn't bleeding out, then we can hand him over to Fury for questioning."

"I feel bad," Tony emitted, "He seems like a good guy."

Bruce moved more of the suit away revealing more scars and mostly healed wounds.

"Then is questioning should be pretty easy for him. As long as the guy can prove he's innocent he will be fine." Bruce said quietly as they approached the tower.

He buckled the straps over the man, who was known only in his underwear and mask.

"These can keep you busy Tony. Figure out how they work." Bruce said throwing the web shooters to Tony.

The large hatch opened and SHIELD agents waited to move the guy into the tower.

Tony looked down at the contraptions in his hands, deciding to trust Fury, and heading off to his lab.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony took the web shooters apart and then back together multiple times trying to figure everything out about them. Over the course of two days, all he could think about was him betraying the Spiderling. The only thing he could bring himself to do was to take apart the shooters and put them back together. Everything seemed to be scrapped when apart. He guessed the guy made it from scraps. The guy must not have much money. Maybe that was useful information.

"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Fury that the shooters are made from scraps, but half this stuff I would never even think of using-"

"I'm sorry I cannot deliver any messages to the 68th floor, Director has blocked me out, using protocol One Eye, and cut all connection to cameras." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said back.

 _He did what?_

Tony picked up the shooters, putting them in his pockets then walked to the elevator, "Take me to floor 68."

"I'm afraid I cannot according to protocol One-"

"Override, Admin TinCan code 09271972. Take me to floor 68."

"Of Course Sir." The AI responded setting the elevator into motion downward.

The doors slid open and to Tony's surprise, Two Agents stood guarding the entrance.

"Sir, you are not allowed on this floor," One of the agents said, pushing Tony backward slightly. He immediately was getting a bad vibe from the first guard.

"I own the building, I'm allowed to go anywhere I want inside said building. Besides I have information for Fury."

"You finished figuring out the wrist things worked?" The other one said, Tony, getting the same vibe from him as well.

"I think it would be better if I just told him my findings-" He said stepping forward.

"We will tell Fury you want to speak with him, but you aren't allowed past here, do you have the shooters on you?"

Tony's hands curled around them in his pocket, "Nope," Anger rising in him, "And how dare you, tell me what to do here. This isn't your HQ, this is _my_ tower." He stepped back into the elevator clicking the button to go up and said, "Tell Fury we're going to talk about this."

The doors shutting in front of him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While rage building Tony received a call.

"I hear you want to talk to me." Fury said on the other side of the line.

"We're a twenty-second elevator ride away from each other why are you calling me?" Stark snapped. Pepper looked up from her computer one eyebrow raised slightly more than the other. She had been doing, as far as Stark was concerned, CEO stuff. Whatever that was.

"Because I'm busy know what do you want?" Fury said.

"I want you out of my building. You do not get to use my Tower as your secret interaction said center." He said raising his voice, Pepper closing her computer and walking over to Tony.

"Fine, we'll go." Fury said hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong Tony?" Pepper said taking the phone from his hand and setting it on the table.

"Something's happening down there and I want to know what."

"Tony you just need to get some sleep. Once you wake up Fury will be gone."

"No, I'm going to go down there now, maybe bring Cap or something and make them tell-"

"You're not doing any of that. You're going to bed." Pepper said using a very stern look.

Tony folded, decided to pick his battles and heading to his floor.

"I'll tell Steve and Bucky to make sure everything goes smoothly. When you wake up everything will be back to normal. Just like before." Pepper said.

Pepper was wrong. Very very wrong.

* * *

 **Side Note the code Tony used is Peppers Birthday, 09/27/1972**

 **Okay, it's gonna get fun, and semi-interesting next chapter. I swear. Except I haven't written it yet I haven't slept in two days and I plan on starting it now. IDK if anything that is happening is real.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry, I'm posting late. I had a huge test to study for -_-**

 **IygwdeahosuiyefghiAHhhahshduhdsfjhsdk. Ya know?**

 **Also, shout out to Union. We are officially the number one high school football team in the state, woot.**

* * *

Tony was woken by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Boss, boss, boss." It said getting louder each time.

"What!" he yelled rolling over.

"My systems are back online for the 68th floor, I scanned for abnormalities and I found two items that had been left behind."

"And you're tellin me this way?" Tony said, his words slightly slurred as he tried to wake himself up.

"I told Dr. Banner the results and he said that I should let you know and that is was very important. Dr. Banner is currently making his way down to the 68th floor."

Tony forced himself to stand, walking over to his bathroom and splashing water in his.

"What did you find?" He asked, drying off his face, still looking and feeling like he hadn't slept in days.

"Dr. Banner has told me he thinks it's a serum that is diluted and used for torture. Only it appears the file is pure. Along with that, I found a bullet casing. Dr. Banner wishes for you to join him in the lab to distinguish the results. Should I tell him you are on the way?"

Tony was already out of the door, not answer but rising towards the elevator, "I'll take that as a yes." The AI said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It only took them one test to figure out that the serum that had been in the syringe was a very pure form of a well-known drug know as Black Death. The liquid was pure black, and even with a small dose, hallucinations are known to start. Along with extreme pain. Most people die or report seeing 'death'. But one thing is for sure after it has been used on you, you are the same. Most people either die right then or go crazy and end up in an asylum.

Tony had seen someone injected with it once in a hydra interrogation. He had bought Fury a hundredth of what was in the vile. Once he saw what it did, he made sure that the dealer that made it for him was arrested, and the rarest ingredients needed to be were destroyed. But apparently, Fury had gotten his hands on more and decided to use it to get information on the guy.

"So he's using it on Spider-man?" Bruce asked, "Is it that hard to find out his identity?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. I know Fury might have locked you out, but I need you to find a way to get the security footage from floor 68 back up." He said to his AI.

"Until then I'm going to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. and see what Fury is up to right now," Tony stated, walking over to a computer and taking a seat.

"Tony if we prove that fury has used this- this Black Death stuff. If we know Fury is using it on the guy, what do we do?"

Tony shifted, not really thinking that far, "We go and take the guy back." Though if fury had used Black Death he was almost certain there wouldn't be much left to save.

Tony was struggling to get into S.H.I.E. database, which meant Fury did major updates from the last time he tapped into it.

"What are you boys up to?" Natasha said, walking into the lab.

Bruce was bent over a microscope already trying to find an antidote, hitting his head on a cabinet after hearing her voice. "Outch," He said rubbing his head, "We are waiting for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to pull up security from Furys visit, and Tony's trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D."

Natasha cross her arms walking towards the two, "What did Fury do?"

Bruce turned back to look at a sample he had taken, pointing towards the vile that know held the dark liquid.

"Is that-"

"Yeah, Black Death. We found it on floor 68. I just need to get into Fury's security. I think he's gonna use it on the Spider guy." Tony responded.

Natasha walked over to the computer, pushing Tony's chair over and stood in front of it. Within a few seconds, she was in.

"What room do you want to see?" She asked, looking at Tony mockingly, "I know you're new with all this tech stuff grandpa."

He rolled his eyes taking the spot back. Clicking over rooms, until finally, he saw what he needed.

The poor guy still had his mask on- which confused Tony- because this whole thing was about his identity.

His head was face down on the table and he could see another man, his back was to the camera, but he held another syringe in his hand, in the case next to him, he could see two more waiting to be used, and an empty one on the table.

"Oh my god," Natasha said stepping away from the computer and covering her mouth.

"Bruce we are leaving were going to need that antidote soon. F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Cap and whoever else that wants to break into S.H.I.E.L.D. on the jet in five."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bucky were all in the position outside the building. Spider-Man was on sublevel 5 which meant they would have to get a card from another agent. Natasha, Clint, and Tony were there to get the guy out quietly, while Captain and Bucky were going to make a seen somewhere else.

Okay, the plan wasn't the best. They still didn't know what they were supposed to be doing with Fury, but they just needed the guy out of their hands.

Natasha moved first silently taking out two agents grabbing a card and scanning for the elevator.

Clint wasn't far behind, and Tony was the last in.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Alarms started going off not long after they got off the elevator, it was a breach warning for level 6.

Agents ran passed them, Clint moving between a gap of people and running the other way. There were another few second gaps where no one was in sight and Natasha and Tony both ran to the interrogation room he was in.

Two gunshots were fired at them, Tony stepping in front of the two. The person firing at them looked like Fury, but when Tony fired back hitting the guy in the head with a blast that would only knock him out the guy that fell to the floor looked very different.

Tony looked to the table that the guy was cuffed to. All of the syringes were empty and the guy wasn't moving.

 _Oh no._ Tony thought.

Clint moved over tapping the guy's shoulder, and his head popped up.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the fact the guy was alive. Know they just need to keep him that way.

* * *

 **IM SORRY. It's bad. Like really bad. But I had a test in every single class today, so don't hate me plz.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANYONE KNOW WHEN THE FAR FROM HOME TRAILER WILL COME OUT? IMMA DIE IF IT'S NOT SOON**

* * *

Tony had been able to carry the guy to the Quinjet. Natasha erasing the fact they were ever there, and Clint dragging the guy who no longer looked like Fury, but any other old white guy.

"He had multiple injections of Black Death," Tony said setting him down onto the medical bed, "He was responsive a moment ago, but he's going in and out." He finished.

Bruce right by his side, "I'm found something that should stabilize it, but I only made one dose- Steve will you please start it making two more?"

Steve started pushing buttons, Clint walking over, knowing Steve had no idea how to work the machine and switched jobs.

"How long does it take to make them?" Tony asked Bruce wasn't listening he brought his head over the mask and said, "Heya buddy you still there?"

The guy grumbled something quietly, "Alright bud, I'm going to give you a shot, okay?"

Another groan came from the guy, and Bruce quickly injected the medication.

"I can't tell if he's conscious-" Bruce said, grabbing the top of the mask and started to pull upwards.

The guy jumped up with more energy than he should have, pushing Bruce away, and quietly saying, "Noooo."

He raises his fist like he was going to fight, but started to sway and eventually fell to the ground. Tony catching his head.

"Wha- what's going on?" The person mumbled.

"You've been poisoned, we're here to help you- stop struggling."

"Woah," The eyes on the mask opened larger, the guy started saying something that sounded like Mister Stark but then stopped moving completely.

Bruce and Clint know back to help, the jet already speeding towards the Tower.

Tony pulled the rest of the mask off, and froze in place because laying in front of him was a kid. Clint and Bruce not skipping a beat, connecting him up to an IV, and started trying to talk to him.

"It should be kicking in anytime now," Bruce said.

"Hey, bud I need you to keep your eyes open," Clint said in a light voice, he placed his hand on the kid's forehead and realizing that he was burning up.

The kid tried to roll over onto his side saying, "May I don't feel good- leave me alone."

"Get me a wet rag," Clint said to Natasha, "He's burning up."

"Shhhhh" the kid whispered.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. run his face," Tony said snapping out of it, Natasha appeared with the cloth, placing it on his forehead.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Being drugged with Black death felt like drowning in an ice-covered lake.

He felt the icy substances flowing through his veins and wasn't able to breathe. Everything around him spun and he could no longer tell up from down. Eventually, his body would fight it enough that he would resurface for a few moments as he had broken through the ice. And he was able to gasp for air only to be dragged back down to the bottom moments later.

At the bottom his mind showed him the worst parts of his life, making him relive some of the most painful mental and physical memories he had.

There was a voice at the bottom telling him to let go. To give into the pain, but Peter never did. Each time he kicked his way to the top, and sometimes he would even be able to force his eyes open and saw people around him. Then he plunged back down into the icy depths.

Eventually, everything just went black, he didn't know if he won or lost.

Until he was finally the icy lake was gone instead he was in a warm bed. He forced his eyes open and saw he was in a half seating layin position. His arm and three tubs running through it, his skin more pale than normal.

He noticed the tube running under his nose providing him oxygen.

 _What happened?_ Peter racked his brain for memories, but any time he tried to think about what happened in the past week all he could think of was cold and black.

He suddenly realized he no longer had his mask and started to freak out. At Least until the door opened and a man walked in.

 _Holy shit that's Tony Stark._

"Hey, Peter." The man said.

 _Holy shit Tony Stark just said my name._

All Peter could get out was, "Wha-"

 _This has to be a dream._ He tried to move, but every muscle on it screamed to stay still.

He flinched back to the way he was sitting before.

"Be careful kid. You barely made it, give yourself a break."

"What's happening?" He finally forced the words out.

"A person pretending to be Fury injected you with some pretty bad stuff, so we took you back here to fix you."

"Oh no!" He said ripping the tube out from under his nose and suddenly realized how hard it was for him to breathe, taking a few deep breaths he gasped, "I….. Need…. To…. Go."

Tony placed the tube right back to where it should be, and said, "Woah kid, you need to heal. Bruce says even with your advanced healing it will take you a day of bedrest to get back to normal."

"No- I just. Can I at least borrow your phone?" He asked. Tony pulled it from his pocket handing it to the kid.

Tony watched as the kid nervously dialed, and raised the phone up to his ear.

"Hey May, it's me-" The kid flinched as Tony could hear the yelling from where he stood, trying to suppress a smile.

Did it bother him at first that it was a kid under the mask? Yes, it still does. But he did think it was funny that the guy was more scared of calling his aunt then stopping thieves.

"No- I didn't. I'll be home. No-"

Tony reached forward taking his phone back, "Hello, Mrs. Parker?"

"Who the hell is this?" The voice on the other end said.

"Tony Stark. On his way to school, he was infected with a virus, from a villain called- uh- poison maker?" He said, making up that shit name on the spot, "He had been unconscious and I guess it just didn't cross my mind to call you."

"So where is he?" The voice said sounding a lot less harsh

"Avengers Tower-"

"I'll be there in five minutes." Then she hung up the phone.

"Is she mad?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will find out when she gets here."

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I hate how long the wait is too, but there has been a lot of health issues with me and my family, so bare with me on the long waits… I'm really trying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHH I'm so sorry! I know I'm late for this one… I had gotten the other fic out on time but I had so much to do and I'm really trying here.**

* * *

May was filled with emotions as she made her way to the tower. She broke countless laws on her way there, but she didn't care.

Looking up at the huge, and in her opinion, ugly building she smiled. Peter who had been gone without a word was up there. With the Avengers for some reason…. Not that _any_ of that was important.

She walked through the doors, and up to the large front desk that had many people behind the counter ending up walking up to a lady chewing gum loudly and was standing right next to a loud elevator.

"Welcome to Avengers Tower how may I help you?" the girl said in a monotone voice.

"I need to see Tony Stark. He asked me to come." She said shifting in front of the desk, just wanting to see Peter.

"Name please?"

"May Parker." After a few seconds on obnoxiously low key clicking, a slight frown appeared on the girls face, "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark doesn't have you listed."

"Wha- no try again. He has my nephew up there-"

"Mr. Stark doesn't allow people up to the higher floors without permission and clearance. If you want a meeting you can call this number." She said sliding a card across the desk.

"Alright next." She said looking to the man behind May.

"No- my nephew Peter Parker is up there. Can't you call Stark?"

"I'm sure Mr. Stark has bigger issues than you. I'm going to have to ask you to move, I have a line forming behind you."

Two big men near the front door started moving in her direction.

"Just try again he told me he was here," May said again ignoring the audible groan coming from behind her.

"Frankly ma'am I don't think Mr. Stark wants company as low level as you. If you want to talk to him, you will have to schedule an appointment. Guards, please remove her."

"That won't be necessary," A voice said from the elevator. Tony Stark walked out of the elevator, the receptionist's jaw dropping slightly.

"May, great to see you!" Tony said, "Pete's waiting up there for you. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

He said motioning to get into the elevator.

She nodded. Stepping inside.

The doors slid closed and Tony Stark just said, "Medbay." and the elevator started moving.

"Peters a little tired, he just woke up so try and go easy on him," Tony said.

"What happened to him? Where has he been?"

"Well, uh, on his way to school he got a virus by some villain named, uh-"

"Poison maker." May finished, "Yeah, you said that. But what does it mean? Does he have a bad cold or is it… bad?"

"I'll be honest with you- He wasn't doing great for a few days. Had our best doctors making sure his heart kept beating, thought he was going to die, but Dr. Banner had whipped up some life-saving antivirals and Peter got better."

He could see May relax a little bit, "He's all I have. I need you to promise me that he's going to be okay."

He placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a comforting smile and said, "I promise."

The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto a floor that did not look like a hospital. He opened one of the doors and the rooms entirely changed. Everything was a clean white, there was a desk with nurses behind it, and there where many doors leading to more halls.

"Maddy, what room was it again?" He asked the lady with the short blonde hair.

"A12." She said pointing to the door with the A above it.

"Right, follow me." He said, they walked to the door, Tony scanned his finger and finally got to the Peters door.

He hesitated to open the door, worried that would give away the lie, but walking in anyways.

Bruce was standing next to Peter bed, looking at Peters brain scans.

May pushed past Tony, racing towards Peter.

Her arms wrapped around Peter.

"May-" He gasped, and she quickly released him, instead placing her hands on both sides of his.

"You scared me, Peter." She said, a soft smile on her face as her eyes glistened.

He shifted, "Sorry- I was sick. I called you as soon as I could."

"Wha- what happened to you, Pete?" She asked.

"I was poisoned," he started but May cut him off, pushing his hair back, "Well you had all of us worried sick. Michelle even went out looking for you."

Tony grinned from the back of the room, "Michelle?"

"A friend," Peter said quickly, "Well did you tell them I'm okay?" He asked.

She shook her head no. Peter opened his mouth to respond but starting coughing violently.

May tried to move forward, but Bruce and a few other doctors moved in.

Tony pulled May back a little bit, trying to distract her as they injected more medications into him.

The coughing was quickly cut off and his heart rate slowed down a little.

Bruce walked over to the two as the other doctors worked on the small teen.

"He just needs a little more time to heal- we need to clear out."

May nodded making her way to the door with Tony Stark and Bruce. The first thing she did was call pull out her phone.

He could hear her call two people texted a few others while sitting in the waiting room.

After an hour they were invited back in but Peter was asleep and May just sat silently beside Peter, her hand wrapped around

Tony and the other doctors eventually left, as the day turned to night, but May never left his side.

The next morning Tony walked into Peters room. The kid was looking a lot better. His bed was upright like it had been set to when he left, and he was eating his breakfast quietly. His aunt was fast asleep, her head leaning against the side of his bed.

Peter smiled and gave Tony a half wave.

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah- Dr banner said I could go home later today. Maybe stay off the streets for a few then I'll be able to go back to normal." He responded, his voice barely reaching Tony.

"You should know- the imposter that was pretending to be fury- well he's not being treated as well as you. In fact, I don't know if I've seen Natasha that happy in a long time."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a few hours, Peter was allowed to go home. Though Dr. Banner made it very clear he would have to come back in a day to make sure his condition was still okay.

He was greeted by Ned and Michelle at his apartment, but after a little bit of talking, he told them he was tired, which he was, and went to go to sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _No one's coming to save you Spider-Man." The voice said, "This is only the beginning, Octavius take the sample-" The voice boomed._

 _There was a pinch in her arm and he could feel the vile slowly taking blood from him._

" _With this, we can make you something better… stronger… more ruthless." The doctor's voice said._

" _Wh-what is it?" Peter asked, his heart pounding in his chest._

" _Venom."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter woke up gasping for air. His dream- or was it a memory- quickly disappearing but the panic stayed.

He needed fresh air, now.

He crept out his window moving down the wall to the alleyway and started walking, with no destination in mind. It was so dark he couldn't have noticed the dark goop following close behind.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, please don't hate me for being late. I know I suck, but like I had so much to do. Please forgive meeeeeeee.**

 **Also, I think we can all collectively say BIO SUCKS ASS. I may just be saying that because I have a final in it tomorrow but it still sucks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! *happy holidays for those who don't celebrate***

 **I'm sorry about being so behind on these, but I promise to update more often. I'm trying to get ahead while I'm on break.**

* * *

In hindsight, Peter should have trusted his instincts. He ignored his extra sense telling him that something was wrong.

He should have realized that the feeling that someone, or should he say _something,_ was watching him. He should have answered the countless texts from Tony Stark about reports of a villain known to clash with Spider-man escaping from prison. But no, he kept walking ignoring the texts pinging in his pocket.

He ended up near a loading dock. From far away he was able to see that the people were not so discreetly loading girls into shipping containers to be transported and sold.

"Go ahead and scream, there's no one for miles," One man laughed as more girls screamed for help.

Peter almost considered turning around and grabbing his suit, but that would take way to long and he just so happened to take his web shooters with him.

"I guess this will have to make do." He mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck, which was still sore.

He raced down, pulling up the hood of his jacket so that it would cover most of his face.

"Get off of me you fucking pig," The girl said, trying to pry her arm away from the main trafficker.

"Looks like we got a resilient one here. Maybe we should show the other girls what will happen if they don't follow the rules," He said pulling the girl closer to him, to their faces centimeters apart.

 _Please don't do anything stupid,_ Peter thought jumping onto one of the shipment containers sprinting as fast as he could towards the girls.

But of course, she spat in his face, which caused the main trafficker to pull out his gun and shove the girl to the ground.

Peter arrived just before the man pulled the trigger, shooting a web at the gun and pulling it away.

"Listen, guys, today's my day off, so if everyone could just get down on there knees with your hand's abo-"

Bullets rang all around him, flipping and twirling in air to avoid them.

The guys weren't much of a threat, it was two teams of five, two different containers.

Peter hopped down in front of the first, ducking from a few punches, firing webs at a guy's feet and pulling harder than he should have. Bullets continued around him, none of them landing. He had knocked two out, one was on the ground when the girls started running.

He wasn't ready for them to move yet and ended up having to push two girls away from speeding bullets.

He ended up being pinned to the ground by one of the men. Struggling against a gun pointed at Peter.

He really needed a distraction, and thank god one came.

A flash of red in front of him disappearing back into the shadows seconds later, taking the man on top of Peter with it.

"It's the devil!" One of the guards at the second shipment.

Peter didn't have time to think about what the man had said, grabbing another man's arm and flipping him over twisting, and probably breaking it.

He had the main guy left, who had grabbed a bigger gun pointed at the base of his skull.

Peters hands slowly raised, "Listen, man, I'm sorry-"

"Who are you?" The voice behind him demand.

"Spider-Man," Peter said, his advanced hearing picking up on the sound of others being taken out at the other shipment station.

"You aren't dressed like the freak." The man said pushing the barrel of the gun harder into Peter's neck.

"Yeah well it's laundry day-" he said closing his eyes, letting his instincts take over. His hands moving fast, grabbing the gun, pulling it away and flipping the guy against the wall. Webbing him so he was stuck upside down.

He didn't listen to his instincts when they told him there was still a major threat near him. No, he turned to smile at the guy he had just beat.

The black goop took its chance striking when the spider wasn't paying attention.

The last thing Peter remembered was the fear in the guy's eyes as he saw Peter turn into a giant black monster and Peter mumbling, "Well that can't be good-"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Matt Murdock had gotten a tip that something would be going down at the docks around 1:30 am.

Well, 'tip' is kind of generous. He had beaten the information out of a man who was close to the leader of the Russians in New York.

He waited, listening to the vans pull out. Drag the people out of the cars down to the water to be loaded into shipping containers.

He waited for the perfect moment to strike. Picking up 19 frantic heartbeats of scared girls, and the 10 heartbeats of the traffickers.

He was so focused on the timing he almost didn't notice the young heartbeat coming from behind him racing past him and landing down in front of the first container.

He listened to the guy take down a few, before being pinned. Matt swopped in grabbing the guy before heading off to go the other crate.

He listened to the conversation, hearing the teen he had just saved was Spider-Man.

He had to take down a few more guys, kicking one into the bay, before yelling for the girls to leave. When he made his way back the kid was gone, and the main trafficker was stuck upside down to the wall.

"What happened to him?" Matt asked ripping off the webbing from over the man's mouth.

"There was this stuff, black tar thing that spread over the guy. He looked like a monster before he swung away."

"Shit," He mumbled under his breath, he looked around, trying to find something… Anything.

"Hey, man can you just let me go," The man said behind him.

He turned back to the man stuck to the wall, delivering one punch to knock him out then grabbing his phone dialing 911.

He was about to run off, see if there were any trials to follow, and almost missed the phone lying on the ground.

The screen felt like it had been cracked a million times, and heard the message ping.

Matt rolled his eyes, turning voice over on then running his finger over the phone.

"'Peter where are you.' Tony Stark.'" The phone read, Matt slid his finger down more, "'Doc Ock has been missing for a while but we just picked it up' Tony Stark."

"'We stopped by your house, where the fuck are you kid?' Tony Stark."

And finally the most recent message that had come up only seconds ago read, "'I'm heading back to the tower to grab something, please tell me where you are.' Tony Stark"

 _The kid must work with them… maybe they will know what happened._

As much as he hated working with others he could hear how young the kid was… He needed to do it just this once.

* * *

 **I expect to upload another chapter tomorrow because I feel bad about this chapter. I can't wait to write more daredevil, but I don't think I've written him before, so if it takes a chapter or so for me to really find his character I'm sorryyyyy.**

 **ANYWAY MERRRRY *late* CHRISTMAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is centered around venom, however, if you have only seen Venom in the most recent movie you might be a little confused. I will be going off of other versions that I have read/watched because they fit this story better.**

 **Also, I got really sick, and of course fell down the stairs, so I didn't write on the days I had planned on writing. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Tony looked down at his phone for what must have been the millionth time. He was grabbing a few things back at the tower and hoped that the kid would show his face.

He wouldn't have even noticed the kids absence but the Avengers had caught word that Doc Ock had broken out of prison. Of course, he has been out of prison for a month or so now but someone had covered it up. It wasn't until an inspection guy came and realized that there was no one in the cell.

Everyone knows Doctor Octavius has it out for Spiderman. They have fought more times than Tony can count, going back to the first month Spiderman started making appearances.

Tony had called Peter to warn him about Octavius being out, but when no one picked up after a few calls he got worried. He and Natasha headed over to Peter's house to find an empty bed.

He was about to head out when he got a message that someone had broken through one of lower windows.

He flew down checking the window to see that yes, someone had shattered his new window… His windows always seem to be broken.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan the floor."

"I've got one heat signature boss, in the room to your left."

Tony raised one hand, ready to fire, as he walked through the doorway.

"Stark," The man said from across the large room, without turning around, "Happy to see it was you that came."

"Who the hell are you?" Tony said walking towards the man in red slowly.

"It's not who I am that's important, but what I know. You're looking for the kid right?"

The repulsers fired up, "Why do you have him?!" Tony said, his temper seeping into his voice.

"No, god no." The man said, his hands raised slightly as he turned towards Tony.

"I was with him a few minutes ago then he sort of disappeared on me." He said.

"You're going to want to elaborate because I'm not a patient man."

The man shifted, "I was over by one of the loading docks in hell's kitchen. I had caught words that there was going to be a large transport for the Russians, with human trafficking. Then he just showed up. I fought one group while he dealt with the others. When I went back to go check on him, he was gone, apparently, he turned into a monster. Black stuff spread over him."

"Wanda follow my location and meet me in Hell's Kitchen. I might have something."

"Great well I have work tomorrow so I better go-" The man said, jumping out of the way as a small blast flew past him.

"You're going to show me exactly where you were. Got it?" Tony said.

Matt knew he could outsmart the man and escape, but he didn't want to have the Avengers on his bad side, so he shrugged, mumbling 'fine' before walking towards the window, "Follow me," The dove out landing on a nearby rooftop and breaking the fall with a roll then started running, Tony followed by air, staying very close to the man, and watching out for any traps the devil could be leading him to.

Wanda soon caught up, sending a blast of energy to keep her in the air.

They came to a stop near the loading docks he had spoken about. It looked like the police were leaving, after packing up all the wounded men into a few cars. Only one car was left behind.

The devil started to move forward, "You sure you want to do that. From what I hear the devil of hell's kitchen and the cops don't get along so well." Wanda said.

"Well, this one isn't working for Kingpin so we haven't gotten into a fight… yet." The man said like everyone there knew who Kingpin was.

Tony turned to Wanda, "Give us some time please."

She nodded walking over to the man, her hands rose and he was out.

Matt could hear the sound of his sleeping body hitting the ground and the snores that quickly followed.

"Scan for any abnormalities."

"There is nowhere I can cross-reference this data sir, You'll have to find it on your own, would you like me to lighten things up?"

"Yeah," Tony said, realizing he would have to be here for a little longer than he wanted.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter struggled against the creature. It forced him to run and hide from the Avengers. Crushing a car along the way.

He could feel the thing getting strong while he grew weaker.

He watched it head into a lab, slowly lost consciousness.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I think I found something." The devil said. He had been sitting on top of one of the crate for around 15 minutes while Wanda and Tony searched for any sort of hint on where he had gone.

"Tony there's a crate to your left with 8 bullet holes straight across it."

He heard Tony turn, "The blue one?"

"Sure." He said hopping down from his spot. "What's the thing on the ground, yeah that one. What is it?"

Tony looked down at a small black, well he couldn't describe it.

"Fri, use the suction valve. Tell Bruce I'm coming back with this."

"What is it?" The devil asked walking up to Tony.

The suit expected the airtight valve, collecting the black substance, Tony held it up in view of the Devil.

"It looks alive right?" He asked.

The man shifted slightly, "What color is it? Because the guy on the wall said it should be black."

Tony eyed the man in front of him, "Yeah it's black."

"Well, that's probably what he was covered in. So who am going to search with?" He asked as he turned to Wanda.

Tony reached down to the ground grabbing a large rock and started tossing it up and down, "Wanda you can take him, keep searching hell's kitchen." Tony threw the rock higher than before, far more forwards and it plummeted down towards the devil.

The man didn't look up, or show any sign of watching the rock, but stepped out of the way before it could even come close to hitting him.

"Sorry about that," He said flashing a grin, "I'm going to head back."

Matt instantly felt uncomfortable about being with the Avengers.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Before it seemed that the thing that had taken over Peter had wanted to stay hidden. That changed around 4 am reports starting piling in that a black monster had been destroying shops, stuttering windows.

So far there had been no reports of the monster killed anyone yet… But it wasn't acting like Peter. The Avengers then knew for sure the thing must be in control. Tony tracked every report, the Avengers showing up sometimes seconds after the thing is gone.

"If you see him, do not engage. We don't want to hurt the kid." Where the official orders, while Bruce tried to figure out a way to reverse whatever was going on.

A few hours after Tony had given the sample to Bruce, he called Tony back to the building.

"You found the cure?" Tony asked walking into the room.

"It's hard to explain what I've found," Bruce said looking back at the vile.

"Try me."

"Well at first I was trying to figure out what virus it was made from, but while doing so I realized it was something completely different. It seems Hydra got a blood sample from Peter while he was in that room with the fake Fury. It seems they were able to isolate the deadliest aspects of his DNA. Distilled aggression, pure Venom."

"So it's not a virus?" Tony asked.

"No it's a symbiote because it was made from Peters blood, they are a perfect match. In most cases, it would cause at least one of the bodies extreme pressure and stress and eventually kill them. But as far as I'm concerned Peter should come out of this just fine as long as we can get it off of him," Bruce said.

"Alright, I'll tell the team."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Peter 'woke up' Venom was acting completely different than before. It seemed to be causing destruction to know instead of hiding. He knew the monster was smart, it would leave before anyone could catch it. Peter felt the things emotions, which were mostly anger and fear. Because they were sharing everything, Peter too felt the same panic.

He was scared the Avengers would find him too. But one thing he was able to do was refrain from harming people. It was like a battle between Venom and him because in most ways he could not control a single thing he did, but there were moments when Peter was able to overcome the thing and fight it off enough to get out of the situation.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Wanda and Matt had slowed down on their search. Both grew more and more tired, as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

"I'll have to head back soon." The devil said.

"Why?" Wanda asked, looking down the alleyway they passed.

"Because I have to work? It's Tuesday." He said.

"Can't you just call your boss? Ask to come in late?" Wanda asked, trying to not make it obvious that she was getting information on him.

"I'm kinda my own boss, but my business partner doesn't like it when I show up late. I guess I do it a lot."

"Well, I guess I can keep looking without you," Wanda said, turning around the block.

"You sure you can handle it-" An invisible force pushed him to the ground, he looked up to see a car floating inches from him, being held up by Wanda's magic.

She dropped the car a few feet away from them, knowable to see the giant black monster.

Wanda taped the button to call everyone, "We are on the corner of 57th and 10th Avenue got eyes on Venom."

"On our way," Clint said.

"Remember don't hurt him," Wanda said.

Dodging a streetlamp, and forcing it onto the street before it could hit the Deli behind them.

"He seems pretty hell-bent on killing us," Matt said, pulling out two red sticks. Wanda started to try and pull off the black goop, but it only seemed to make the monster angrier.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

By the Tony had shown up, Wanda had been hit by a flying metal chair, nearly avoiding the mailbox attached to it, and Daredevil had gotten hit by the actual black goo.

He was going to try and give it a sedative, but it seemed to sense him and shoot something at him, that had him pinned to the wall before Wanda had been able to rip him away.

"Venom, we need you to let Spider Man go," Tony said.

Venom turned towards Tony, stretching his arm out across the street, trying to grab him. Tony blasted most of it away, but part of it grabbed is foot flinging him in the air, he was able to catch himself mid-air and started flying towards Venom.

"Let the kid go, or we will make you."

Venom yelled, "Spiderman gone. There is the only venom," before shooting two black rods out of his back hitting climbing up the side of the brick building. And trying to shoot a web away, an arrow from Clint sent it to the ground.

"This isn't going to work," Wanda said moving her hands to hold venom down.

"Alright guys, use non-lethal attacks okay, Peter is still in there, we just need to get the symbiote off of him."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter had seen them try and talk to Venom, but while they spoke all venom could think about was all the delicious snacks inside the people.

He watched venom tossed a few people around, they weren't fighting back.

The illusion of being one with the creature soon stopped after he saw the heroes starting to actually fight. This is because Venom started fighting back, harder than the Avengers, seeing his mentors and heroes being crushed. Watching the devil get thrown into Wanda and a huge sign falling on top of them, pinning there legs to the ground, then Natasha crashing into a car, somehow still looking elegant. And Clint, well Clint was fine.

Tony had moved in closer to hit a spot he had noticed was thinner and weaker. Venom, using peters spidey sense, realized this and grabbed the man pinning him to the ground and slimming his fingers onto the faceplate over and over and over again.

"I'm going to start by eating your arms, then your legs, then your head." Venom said, cracking open the faceplate, revealing Tony inches from unconsiousness blood dripping from his nose to his mouth and down the side of his face.

"NO!" Peter screamed. Tearing apart part the symbiote.

He started to struggle able to get his finger then, entire hand out for the venom, pulling himself forward, as the black goo tried to surround him.

He was pulled back in and he heard the gunshots, blasts, and arrows stop moving. Instead, they watched as Peter was able to claw his way out, punching the symbiote a few times, but realizing that it didn't do much.

He needed to kill the thing, he had torn out a third time, when Wanda tried to tear him away, causing him excruciating pain in the parts of his body that remained in Venom.

He did remember however that he still had his web shooters were on, and so the fourth time he had gotten some of him out he locked eyes with tony, giving him an "I'm so sorry," Look before firing two webs.

This taser webs dialing them up to max electricity then send the electricity coursing through him and the creature.

It screamed tearing itself away from Peter and falling to the ground.

Peter dropped a few seconds later.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony had been powering up an blast that would knock Venom off him, but not kill Peter. But before that could happen, Peters' hand appeared out of venoms abdomen.

Black cords tried to wrap around it, but he was able to put himself out to his shoulders then was sucked back in. The Avengers watched as he emerged a second and third time. Tony shouted for Wanda, to help him, but the second she starts using her magic on him he began to scream in pain.

Tony knew he was going to do something, with the look he gave Tony. And he had to stand by as Peter electrocuted himself sending venom scrambling off of him, which Clint collected as fast as he could.

The rest of the Avengers moved towards Peter.

"He's alive," The devil said before anyone had gotten close enough to check for a pulse, "Got a few bad burns though."

"Pete, can you hear us?" Tony said, looking at the figure half curled up on the ground, the clothing he was wearing singed.

Peter looked up at Tony, he sounded like he was trying to speak but struggling.

"It's okay Peter we're bringing the Jet."

Peter started to laugh, first a small chuckle, the birthing in a full-on contagious laugh, "That was awesome Mr. Stark."

"I'm sure it was," Tony said smiling down at the kid.

* * *

 **So just to clear things up I'm not severely injured from falling but moving hurts like hell so I've kinda just focused on healing and resting and all that jazz.**

 **This is more the x2 longer than my normal chapter so there probably won't be enough time for me to write a chapter before Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finals are coming up rip. Also, I really liked the Far From Home Trailer.**

* * *

Peter recovered pretty quickly, but the Avengers still watched over him. They noticed pretty quickly that almost immediately after he had gotten rid of the symbiote he had forgotten everything that had happened.

Natasha snuck into Peter and Mays apartment leaving a note that said the decathlon meeting was early, while Clint called Peters school to excuse him as well, which meant the Avengers had until 3 to mother the hell out of him.

Peter didn't really care. It meant he was able to explore the labs and the building a little more.

"Do you have any idea who sent it?" Natasha asked.

"No Mrs. Romanoff, my answer still hasn't changed. I don't remember even being in there, I'm sure it's just some random guy who wanted to talk over the world." Peter said, jumping off a metal table to the high ceiling, then dropping down to the ground. The repeating the action.

"Peter, you disappeared for hours, we're just trying to piece together what happened in that time," Tony said, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting the people down near at docks. There was that Devil guy too, the one that's taking down crime organizations in Hell's Kitchen."

"You knew about Daredevil?"

Peter chuckled, "And that bulletproof guy in Harlem, and the guy with that golden hand and that Jones girl that killed that mind control guy. All vigilantes like me." Peter said getting confused looks from the other Avengers, "We know Doctor Octavius is out, maybe he made it." Peter said dropping to the ground and wobbling backward landing on his back.

The three heroes looked to Bruce who was drinking tea and reading a book.

"Brucie," Tony said, "Do you think Octavius could have made this?"

Bruce shrugged, "Must have taken a few tries, but it's very possible he knows how to do it. If he gets his hands on your blood he can easily make another."

Natasha and Tony looked towards each other Natasha nodded, "Then for know, there's only one thing we can do," Tony said, "Pete you're not allowed to patrol until we catch the guy."

Peter shot up for the matt he had been laying on, "What?!"

"Look, kid we can't risk him getting his hands on your blood," Natasha said.

"So I'll be extra careful… I have a responsibility to be out there-" Peter said, they were really started to get on his nerves.

"And we have a responsibility to keep you safe. Okay, you're only like 12!"

"I'm 15! And I'm stronger than both of you combined, I can defend myself." Peter said trying to make sure his voice doesn't crack in emotion.

Natasha held up her hand, "Peter if you take a day or two off the Avengers will go out, stop everything you would have, and more I just need you to stay away to keep the _people_ safe."

Peter looked towards the Tv which was showing the scene of the battle they had earlier. He reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," He mumbled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter really tried to keep is promise. He even kept it for five days, but the leeds they followed turned up to be nothing and they were no closer to catching him.

Peter would get calls, of have an Avenger stop by just to say, "Not yet." He would have to go to sleep thinking about what he could be doing.

On the 6th night, while Peter was sitting at his desk barely awake as he tried to finish his project. His spidey sense warned him of something far away. He slowly raised his head from his hand looking around and outside his window.

He heard the distant sound of a gun cocking and a woman screaming. Peter raced away from his desk hitting the latch above his bed and caught his suit. He pulled off his shirt pulling the suit on in record time, listening carefully making sure he isn't taking to long.

He shot out the window pulling on his mask mid air, swung a block over landing in front of an apartment building and a office building. He saw one figure with a gun pointed at the other. The two looked over to Peter. Both stood frozen in place, Peter was about to fire a web that would have grabbed the gun, when he heard, "Spider-Man we had a deal." He spun turned his head to see Natasha.

 _Shit._

During that second of glancing behind him and Natasha the gun went off twice and the man started running.

"Stay with the girl." Natasha said taking off after the man, the girl had been shot, though it had just skimmed her arm. He helped her sit down dialing the police the lady panicking.

"You're gonna be okay I promise." Peter said, "They fix up things like this all the time."

Police lights reflecting off the building and he could hear the sirens. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to head home or chase after Natasha, so he chose the latter.

He ran after Natasha, know being minutes behind, realizing he had no idea where they went. He stopped trying to listen for anything, and off in the distance he heard the man yelling, "You're crazy!"

Peter took off that way, swinging over a building and landing on a rooftop looking down into a parking lot.

The man was struggling to get over a fence, Natasha watched from one side her arms crossed as she laughed at him.

Peter dropped down on the other side of the fence, looking up to the man, who had got his pants stuck and nearly got them ripped of.

Peter smiled under the laugh, but knew he shouldn't stand and laugh at him like Natasha, so he fired a web pulling the guy off the fence then catching him then pinning him against the wall and webbing him against it and grabbing the guys phone.

"What the hell was that Natasha?" Peter asked, turning to look at her.

"You said that we could take patrols, you know it's not safe right now." Natasha said, she sounded like Me when she was disappointed in something Peter had done.

"You could have spoken after I dealt with him and the girl. She could have died if the guy was a good shot."

The man on the wall behind him saying, "Hey!"

Peter spun around punching the man just hard enough to knock him out, "Forgot he was there."

"I would have dealt with it if you didn't run out before me." Natasha said, walking over to the agent that the guy hadn't seemed to notice.

"How did you even know I left?" Peter said, already knowing the answer.

Natasha walked over the guy poking at the webbing, "We knew you would try something like this, so some of us have stopped by to make sure you were still home."

Peter signed, pulling out the phone dialing the police, then setting the phone back in the guy's pocket.

"Let me walk you home." Natasha said in a kind tone. Even though Peter knew she was just doing it so make sure he didn't patrol anymore he didn't argue.

"I know you're angry Peter, but we're holding up our end of the deal, we just need you to hold out a little longer."

Peter kept his head down, the wind blew through him and his hair started to stand up. The walk continued without a single word, Peter realizing he had gone a lot further than he had thought.

The entire time he felt the slight sensation at the base of his skull warning him of something, though it did not specify from what direction or how close the danger was so Peter assumed it was just the normal danger of living in the city.

They were not far from his home when Peters senses finally started to go crazy. He pulled Natasha out of the way just before a man appeared out of nowhere behind them sending a blast of electricity towards them.

Natasha pushed the button, that was supposed to signal the others that she needed help, but the man must have been stopping it from working.

"PETER GO HOME!" She shouted pulling out her gun.

* * *

 **Im so frickin tired. But here ya go. Allllsssoooo I'm going to the beach to weekends in a row (the times that I normally write) so there might not be one next week but i'll try. aNyWAY bYe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My cat is currently laying on me sound asleep, which means I can't see the screen rn. She's too damn cute to wake up 3**

* * *

Peter started to run as far as he could from the fight pressing the alert button over and over again. He turned around to race back seeing blue lighting reaching high above the buildings moving towards him. And decided to give up on that for know.

His 6th sense tried to warn him to not go. To run the other way and get as much distance between him and Electro. But of course, Peter ignored. Knowing Natasha had no superpowers and might need his help. When he finally caught up with them they had move two entire blocks in Peters direction. It seemed Natasha was just bugging him then jumping out of the way of his blasts until the rest of the team arrived.

"Hey, Sparkles!" Spider-Man shouted.

Electro spun around a smile appearing on his face once he locked eyes on the Spider.

"Spider we meet again." The figure said, shooting to bolts at him one catching the tips of his fingers, not doing much to him.

"Thought you were done with all this."

Natasha had tried to run up behind him but he shot a blast towards her before she could get to close.

"I was, but someone gave me a few tips and a little motivation." He said firing a blast towards a car, making to explode. The blast thru Peter a few feet burning his right arm and his head smacking against the road.

Peter fired two webs both landing on him and tried to swing him towards a wall, but Electro grabbed ahold sending electricity coursing through his body.

Peter pushed himself off the ground looking for something, anything that could help him. His eyes locked on a fire hydrant.

The man fired blast after blast towards Natasha two hit her in a row knocking her to the ground. Then a blast hit Peter right arm.

He kept pushing forward moving Electro near the fire hydrant until finally, he was within perfect range.

Peter fired right next to the man, who chuckled, "You missed," right before Spider-man pulled as hard as he could, breaking part of it off and sending water shooting everywhere. Electro would be grounded.

He raised towards the water, tackling the man knocking him out before webbing him to the ground.

His brain pounded, and he knew he had a pretty bad concussion. He also noticed right arm hanging limp at his side. Neither of those things mattered though because he noticed Natasha still on the ground. He ran over to Natasha who was still on the ground.

"Hey, Mrs. Romanoff. You okay?" He said, grabbing her wrist, there was still a pulse, but it was very weak.

He lifted her with his good arm, throwing her over his shoulder then ran up a nearby building. He jumped rooftop to rooftop trying to get to the tower.

"Don't worry we're almost there," He gasped completely out of breath.

Finally, the huge tower was in sight and he crashed through the front doors.

Since it was pretty late the Tower was clear of any interns or greater.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y." Peter gasped dropping to his knees he was exhausted, setting Natasha down in front of him. His brain wasn't working right, he noticed a little bit of blood but it didn't really matter. He was being sucked into a blissful warm sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

ACDC blasted in Tony's lab. He was creating a new robot to be Dum-E's friend, that could also clean up a little better than the original.

"Sir," Fri said the music turned down.

"I'm working, tell them to ask Peper," Tony responded to deep into his work to pay attention.

"That may not be the best option, because you are the only Avenger awake. Mr. Parker requested help and is now unconscious along with Mrs. Romanoff. Would you still like me to tell them to ask Peper?"

Tony wasn't there for the last portion. He ran out of the room, getting on the Avengers elevator that went at record speeds and raced into the first floor. The glass, which was bulletproof was shattered. Peter and Natasha lay on the floor, blood starting to surround them.

"Wake up Bruce and Dr. Cho," Tony said quickly moving towards the two. "Can I move them?" He asked.

"Due to the severity of their injuries, I would recommend getting them braces and a gurney before moving them. I have told both to bring some down and they are on there way. There is a laceration on Mr. Parker's upper arm. If you apply pressure it can help slow the bleeding."

Tony pulled off his fancy new suit coat and pressed it on the wounds. He could already see them healing, but the glass cut pretty deep.

The elevator opened with Dr. Cho inside. Behind her three doctors.

Besides the fact that it was very early in the morning none of them looked tired. One strapped a brace on their necks the other went to Peter's arm, and the third helping Cho get a board under them to get them upstairs.

"Code Blue." Called out the one next to Natasha, "Starting chest compressions."

One Doctor began rolling Peter away. Tony just standing next to them shocked.

"One two three-"

"Prep for defibrillator." The other one said unzipping the suit and placing two pads on Nat's skin.

"Charging to 120 Joules," Dr. Cho said, "Clear." The doctors lifted their hands and she placed the two chargers on the padding.

"60 bpm, let's move." Dr. Cho said after feeling for a heart rate.

They cranked the bed back up then moved her to the elevator.

Tony still didn't move. He just stared at the puddle of blood.

* * *

 **Shane posted so gotta dash.**

 **-Andielynn**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got ten hours of sleep and I'm still tired. Tf**

* * *

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room, the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor behind him.

He wasn't really awake, or asleep but in the groggy confused middle. He tried to tear out the IV's mumbling something as if he was still in his dream.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. came from the speakers in a soft voice, "Would you like me to notify Tony you're awake?"

"No, go away." He groaned trying to roll over but something kept his arm in place.

The door opened a few minutes later with one singular doctor. They checked the IV, the chart on the end of the bed, and a few minor reflex things.

"You will probably feel groggy for the next 30 minutes to an hour. That's just the strong sedatives wearing off."

The doctor turned to Peters' arm, "Feeling any pain?"

The younger boy shook his head, only just realizing that it had been wrapped and raised.

"The large amounts of electricity caused a lot of your nerves to die. But we have already seen a shocking amount of reconstruction." He said walking towards Peter and decreasing the drip of is IV. "I think within a few weeks and some physical therapy you would have it pretty normal."

Peter nodded, one of his eyes completely shut the other trying desperately to stay open.

"Don't be worried if you can't move it yet okay? Be careful with it, don't make any sudden movements." He said unhooking his arms form the thing holding it above his head and pushing a button to sit Peter up.

He moved the arm into a sling then left.

He noticed another beeping that didn't match him, along with light breathing of someone else, but slowly let his eyes close again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter woke up in a cold sweat. He was no longer under the influence of sedatives that could lull him back into sleep, so he sat up trying to catch his breath.

"Bad dream?" A voice asked from his left.

Natasha was sitting up in her bed, eating a cup of jello. The lights being off made it hard to see her fully, but he could tell she had a wrap over her wrist.

"Oh- uh yeah," Peter said laying back down on the bed.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked. Her voice had a hint of tone that showed she cared.

Peter stared at the ceiling, talking about his issues wasn't something he was really used it be a death in the family or the torment of knowing someone out there wanted to kill him, there wasn't really people he could talk to.

"It's just a nightmare- an old memory."

"My nightmares are normally of the first time I killed someone," Natasha said, in a soft calming tone, "I was young, fresh out of the red room and sent on a mission. Deliver a message Ho Yinsen, give us the iron man suit blueprints. I was told if he didn't talk to do whatever was necessary," She said.

Peters turned slightly to be able to look at her. She knows had her arms on both sides of her, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed and her hair clouding her face.

"So you tortured him to death?" Peter asked.

She slowly shook her head, "Torture on him was taking me nowhere and I needed him alive. A little girl that resembled Ho walked in. Poor girl should have walked around the block a few more times."

A shiver ran down the back of Peters back.

"Im sorry," He said in a near whisper, "Mine is stupid. I have it all the time. I just need to get used to it."

"I still get nightmares every night, of the bloody faces of every person I've killed. You'd think that I'd be used to them by know. But I'm not. No matter how strong a person may seem, no one ever can get used to them."

Peter nodded, even though he never said the nightmare outloud, he felt as if he had talked to her about if for hours.

"Pete,r can you do something for me?" She asked, swinging her feet back onto her bed, and laying back.

"Sure, what do you need?" He responded.

"Stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders." She said, "This job… We try and save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. You can't let that guilt control your life, if you do nobody will be saved."

"Thank you Mrs. Romanoff."

"Natasha."

"Thank you Natasha."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Peter woke again, from a blissful sleep the TV was on in front of him along with the lights. Tony sat between him and Natasha watching the show.

"Hey kid how ya feelin'?" Tony asked.

Peter tried to move the arm in the sling, to scratch his nose but it didn't move.

"Still wont move." Peter mumbled.

"These things take time Pete. It wont' just magically heal overnight." He said, "How'd you sleep?"

Pete smiled, "Not bad actually."

"Your friend Ned stopped by the Tower on his way back from your school."

Tony reached down and pulled out a folder full of papers, "You got some homework."

Peter groaned, because his writing hand was currently paralyzed.

"I took that into consideration when he showed up, and him and I split the work."

Peter opened the folder with the non dominant hand, each paper was marked up with numbers and words, that he didn't care to check over.

"Oh and here's your phone." Tony said standing up and handing it to him, "What do you want to eat?"

"A Delmars Deli sub would be amazing." He said clicking open his phone.

"You want me to tell Happy to drive all the way to Queens to get a sandwich from a deli?" Tony said with a huge grin.

"It's not just _any_ deli. It's Delmars!"

"Fine, but don't blame me if your food gets cold."

* * *

 **That awkward moment when you want to kashoot yourself so you don't have to study anymore.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I can only see this going on one or two chapters more. TBH I'm so mentally exhausted from writing, school, and family/friend issues that I can't see me writing much more for know. I have an idea that would maybe add another five chapters, maybe four. But I have been writing these since June, I used to do it every day (until school) I'm going insane. I hope you guys don't hate me for it.**

* * *

"Peter, they're almost here! Come downstairs." A woman's voice called.

"One second!" Peter yelled back, taking a few more seconds to finish his Spanish homework.

He raced down the stairs being greeted by his mom Mary. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I thought I told you to try and look _nice._ " She said, "Your uncle is on his way."

"I was finishing my homework," Peter said.

She rolled her eyes, then kissed his forehead, "What did I do to deserve a son like you."

He heard his dad's voice coming from the living room, "Pete come in here please."

His father sat with the remote, scratching his head as the TV was static. "Turn on the news please." His dad might be one of the smartest people Peter knew, but technology was a lost cause for the older man.

There was a knock on the door, Peter switching the TV back to the right channel. Listening as his Uncle walked in.

Richard tells him to go give him a hug but Peter stays in his chair, trying to find something he wanted to watch.

"Hey Peter," Ben said after they had settled in.

"Hi, Uncle Ben." He said mindlessly.

Ben tried to carry the conversation, with questions like how's school going, what's your favorite class, if he was interested in anyone etc. Peter brushed him off and Ben eventually left him alone.

He watched the news for a little bit, crime in the city was as bad as ever. Oscorp was being shut down after a radioactive spider bit a child causing the child to die almost instantly, and the Avengers were seen leaving the tower. He got bored again switching the channel.

"Come eat." His dad said. The four all sitting around a small circular table. He could be finishing his robot right now. Once he figured out how to complete the AI he would be guaranteed admissions to an internship or college he wanted. His future would be secure.

His family laughed around him, but he waited for the seconds to tick away before he could leave.

"How's the food?" His dad asked, trying to bring Peter into the conversation. "Fine," He said, pushing some of the vegetables around his plate.

"Peter your mother was in the kitchen for hours making this meal. Show some appreciation," His father said.

"Thank you for taking two hours to make food should have taken thirty minutes." Peter snapped.

"Peter go to your room!" His father said the rest were quiet as he left the table and stomped up the stairs.

His parents were pretty smart, but they didn't understand how important his work was. He would have time for family once he finished his robot. The world needed his technology. It would solve everything from crime to mental illness. He wanted the world to be fixed. He just needed a little more time. A year max. If no one in his family bothered him for a year, everything would be fixed.

He slammed his door, throwing a book as hard as he could against his bed. He was so weak it barely bounced. Peter needed air. He opened his window, using the fire escape to get to the roof.

It was quiet. He lived on the outskirts of Queens. You couldn't see much from the roof, but the night sky polluted by smog was enough.

He heard someone climbing up the ladder. Silently watching as Ben slowly walked over to join him.

"So, you're going to save the world?" He asked.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I just want to help."

"I know kiddo. But you have a family down there that just wants to hang out with you tonight. Can't you save the world tomorrow?" Ben looked down at his hand, the ring still on his finger. There was a long pause before Ben spoke up again.

"Something I learned after May passed, is that you don't know what you have until it's gone."

He looked directly at Peter, "I know her death impacted you. I know your robot is a way to fix deaths like Mays from ever happening again, but you need to move on from the dead Peter." He said, his arm wrapping around Peters' shoulder.

"I don't want to move on," He said, his voice shaking as his eyes watered, "She deserves to be remembered."

"Moving on doesn't mean forgetting your family, it means not letting someone's death control your life. She wouldn't want to see you like this. You have people that care about you Peter, that want you to succeed. You just need to let go of the past."

Tears fell down Peter's face, he reached over hugging Ben, "Thank you,"

"I love you kiddo, we all do, now go join your family,"

He felt a pulling sensation, the moment fading into nothing, but the bliss sticking with him.

"Pulling him out," He heard a voice said, he could tell the accent Wakandan."Peter you're going to experience a little bit of amnesia, it should clear up in a few minutes, do not panic," The same soft high voice said.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the hospital room confused.

"Do you remember me, Peter?" The girl said. Peter slowly shook his head.

She said, "My name is Shuri. We are in Avengers Tower. I was called here to fix your arm."

Memories slowly started to come back.

He thought that realizing that it was only a dream and that Ben along with his parent weren't actually there, would be traumatic. But he knew he had another family.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took forever to put this out. Had a serious case of writers block, then wrote this all in 20 minutes. My fingers hurt and It could be better but im sick so shhhhh.**


End file.
